This invention relates to a price labelling apparatus, particularly for manual operation.
Manually operated machines are currently known and available for printing and dispensing small size labels to be affixed to goods, to indicate the price or other features thereof. Such labels are normally supported, in a pre-cut condition, on paper webs or other similar materials.
Such prior art price labelling machines generally comprise an entraining device which advances the label web first through a printing station and then through a dispensing station, and a printing assembly or unit consisting of a printing head proper, an inking device, and an assembly for the selection of the characters to be printed. Such pricing machines also include, in general, a mechanism for positioning the stamp on the label.
The web entraining and advancing mechanism is actuated manually through a pliers type of handle, the releasing whereof triggers a constant pitch advance movement, such as to ensure for the printing operation to occur always at the same location with respect to the label.
Such known pricing machines further comprise a fixed tensioner for maintaining the web under slight tension, particularly for holding it as a label is detached, and a magazine for the label carrying web.
The machine handle is brought back to its rest position through the bias of a return spring.
Such price labelling machines are often of complex construction, a potential source of failure and at the origin of hard manual operation characteristics since the return spring, whose action is to be overcome in order to trigger the apparatus, additionally to the web tensioner resistance; constantly in a braking position, must also overcome the frictional resistance set up on contacting the printing head with the inking device. This "hard" operation feature is especially objected to by the operator, who is generally required to perform a very high number of such consecutive operations.
A fixed web tensioner may also cause malfunctioning when the pricing machine is to be used with incorrectly cut labels or with a web having a different thickness dimension from that wherefor the machine has been designed, or with different adhesives, e.g. more powerful ones.
Another frequent inconvenience of the prior art pricing machines is the difficulty encountered in withdrawing the printing assembly for servicing or replacement.
Furthermore, the shifting of the printing position on the label is often also difficult and time consuming.